deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Nea Karlsson
Nea Karlsson is the fifth survivor in Dead By Daylight. She was released along with the Nurse in The Last Breath DLC. "At first sight I thought it was a cat that passed me by, just a few meters behind me. A shadow that moved without sound. But yelling is not wise in this place. I have spotted her more times, but just in the peripheral. I still don’t know her name, but she evades the monsters with a certain grace." Biography Nea grew up in the small town of Hjo in Sweden. She had a happy childhood even though her mom and dad worked hard. As the opportunity to move to the US became a reality she started acting out. Her parents didn’t really pick up on this as a reaction to their move. Nea was forced to leave her friends and life behind. Nea shied away from what her parents considered “normal”. Instead she took refuge in skate parks, and her tag “Mashtyx” was seen more or less all over her new hometown, and Nea made a sport out of tagging government buildings. Finally Nea’s parents became used to Nea disappearing for a few days on end. As she’s nimble and almost catlike, she’s able to evade deadly dangers. Years on skateboards has proven worthy training. And keeping her head down, avoiding the fuzz can be applied to all dangers. The only question is whether she has some interest in not giving up. Perks These are perks which start off only appearing in Nea's bloodweb. After achieving level 30, teachable versions of these perks can be found: Balanced Landing at level 30, Urban Evasion at level 35, and Streetwise at level 40. If obtained, other survivors are able to find Nea's perks in their bloodwebs from that point on. Nea is focused around movement - making her faster, more balanced, and better at evading the killer. Customisation Players can customize their character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after Nea reaches level 50 and prestiges. Head N Head01.png|Oversized Beany N Head01 P01.png|Bloody Nea Nea_HeadLegacy.png|Legacy Nea lll N Head02.png|Close Cut Nea NightOut.png|Night Out Nea (Headcase DLC) Nea Melonade.png|Melonade (Headcase DLC) Torso N Torso01.png|Sleeveless Street Tee N Torso01 P01.png|Bloody Street Tee N Torso02.png|Scotch Comfy Shirt Nea_TorsoLegacy.png|Legacy Nea l Nea_TorsoSkullPrintTop.png|Skull Print Top (The 80's Suitcase) Nea_TorsoTartanSpecial.png|Tartan Special (The 80's Suitcase) Nea_TorsoInfectedRed.png|Infected-Red (Left 4 Dead DLC) Nea_TorsoInfectedBlack.png|Infected-Black (Left 4 Dead DLC) NK_Torso01_Diabetech.png|Is it Dia or Dia? Nea ClassicSleeve.png|Classic Sleeveless Nea_TorsoTheTK.png|The TK (Charity Case) NeaTopUnreleased.png|Unreleased Legs N Legs01.png|Scuffed Skinny Jeans N Legs01 P01.png|Bloody Jeans NK Legs01 LP01.png|Legacy Nea ll N Legs02.png|Low Rider Jeans NK Legs01 01.png|Siberian Tiger Legs (The 80's Suitcase) NK Legs01 02.png|Stripes of Power (The 80's Suitcase) NK Legs01 03.png|Ripped Leggings (The 80's Suitcase) Trivia *Nea was the first survivor to be introduced as DLC. *Nea's perk "Streetwise," says the word "Mashtyx!" According to the game's lore, "Mashtyx" is Nea's tag on the streets, showing up quite often in her graffiti. *Nea's beanie makes her the third character to be introduced with headwear. The first being Megan "Meg" Thomas and Claudette Morel. Gallery 381210_screenshots_20160818191454_1.jpg Nea_link2.jpg NEA-KARLSSON.jpg Category:Survivors Category:Female